Leap of Faith
by sunnysideuplady
Summary: Sequel to Nothing Compares to you. Damon & Elena come out about the changes in their relationship, knowing that not everybody will be entirely happy. Will be M rated.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here it the start I have made on the sequel to Nothing Compares to you.**

**Let me know your thoughts ;o)**

**I don't own the characters, I just borrow them, to bring out to play once in a while!**

**EPOV**

**Leap of Faith**

The Mystic Grill seemed to loom above us as we stood outside on the sidewalk. I gently held Damon back from entering, needing just a moment to compose myself. Anxiety was threatening to get the best of me, all I wanted to do was get back to the car and drive as fast as I could to the boarding house. Maybe this was all to soon, being here just reminded me of all the people I had recently lost from my life. Did I really need to lose anyone else? I felt certain that going in there with Damon was going to cost me those friendships I had valued all my life.

Bonnie, Caroline well they just about tolerated the friendship I had formed with him already. Never completely understanding why I was so hell bent on saving the life of a vampire who's impulsiveness & recklessness had cost all of us so much in the past.

How would they ever understand we were together now?

If only they could see the depth of his humanity, how it had been buried under a century's worth of hurt, pain and torment? The humanity he had needed to repress in order to play the role he had become so accustomed to? Underneath the rigid vampire exterior and the sarcastic nature was the man I had seen glimpses of all along. A man who truly was compassionate and caring but, most of all who loved blindly and fearlessly at the same time. He had fought for me, when I couldn't find it in my heart to fight back for him myself. He had stayed resilient in his efforts to remain loyal, no matter how many times I had denied the tension that lay between us.

I knew ordinarily in Damon's first instincts he would of marched us straight into the grill without a moments hesitation, he would not of cared of any disproval shown towards him. His first and only thought would be to protect me, he would not be tolerant of anyone who dared to upset me in any way.

And as I returned from my thoughts I noticed he had done as I had asked, he had respected that I needed a moment to gather myself together and he had remained by my side. Reassuringly he squeezed my hand, giving me the encouragement I needed to move forward.

It was in that instance I realised with him by my side it would not matter what the outcome would be, as long as he was here, I could get through anything.

He would not leave me.


	2. Chapter 2

**So glad you are all following on for the sequel of Nothing Compares to you! **

**Please, please keep reviewing! **

**Ok so I'm really scared about this chapter lol I have written it quite the opposite of Nothing compares to you so please bare with me. Writing in conversational form has been quite an eye opener for me, something I haven't really touched on before. Please let me know if I have done ok lol**

**DPOV**

**Leap of Faith**

The Grill as usual was thriving with activity, the hustle and bustle of the afternoon crowd allowing us to slip in virtually unnoticed. Shrugging past a group hovering in the walk way, I tightened my grip on Elena's hand, and made my way towards the bar. Even under the din of the lights I immediately spotted the familiar profile of Ric, lost in his own thoughts, drinking his own weight in whiskey.

I figured If there was to be a encounter he was as good as any place to start.

"Hi Ric," Elena offered, smiling nervously at him.

His expression however remained stoic as he watched us approach and stand beside him. I noted his eyes flitting between Elena and I, taking in the position of our entwined hands. I could sense Elena already feeling uneasy at the moments scrutiny. I released her hand and watched her politely excuse herself to the bathroom. I felt no umbrage at being left to deal with the barrage of questions Ric would surely ask.

"Damon" He acknowledged, before returning his attention back to his drink.

"How you doing Ric?" I asked as I slid onto the next bar stool and ordering myself and him a drink.

"Clearly not as good as you"

I smirked at the response, I was well aware he had not entirely been happy with me lately, due to the whole neck snapping incident but, still I appreciated the sarcasm all the same.

"I can see that" I replied scornfully eyeing his dishevelled form, the alcohol consumption was clearly not doing him any favours.

He looked like hell.

"And I'm guessing if the hand thing was anything to go by you finally got the girl?" he queried before knocking back his drink and reaching for another.

"You guessed right"

"How did you manage that, What you do?, compel her?" he snorted derisively and I had to roll my eyes at him.

"No, not this time Ric" I countered, immediately kicking myself as I said the words. As if on queue Ric, turned to look at me with questioning eyes. Realising I had made a stupid error I decided it best to bite the bullet. It wasn't like I had compelled her to love me was it? In fact quite the opposite.

"What do you mean, not this time Damon? I swear if you have done anything to hurt her…."

"Calm down Ric" I said gesticulating my hands, trying to ease the threatening look in his eyes before he got all vampire slayer on me.

"I did, compel her once, it was a while back now. However it was not in the untoward fashion your thinking believe me. I told her I loved her and I compelled it away before it even registered in her brain ok? She wasn't ready."

I watched the words I spoke wash over Ric, for a moment he just sat there eyeing me cautiously. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't believe a word I had said. It wouldn't really matter anyway.

"You really did that?" he said disbelievingly.

"I did, I had to."

"But why?, this is Elena we are talking about right?"

"Because she was too conflicted, my words would of meant nothing to her all she wanted was Stefan, Ric" I remembered all to well why I had to do it, I had wished so much at the time that I didn't have too.

"Its never been a secret how you feel about her Damon, we have all seen the way you act around her, believe me"

"I know, but I neither confirmed it or denied it. I wanted her to love me of her own free will, not to be coerced into it, nor compelled." I stated as a matter of fact. I had her love now the way I had wanted it all along.

"Well Damon Salvatore, I believe that is the first time I have ever heard you be so dam honest"

"Ric?, there's something else"

He raised an eyebrow at me "This should be good?"

"About that whole repeat Mason apology, that was low. I'm sorry"

"Jesus Christ Damon, I know your in love but quit taking like a human already!" I laughed earnestly at that.

**To be continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow your reviews are great, keep them coming ;o) Thank you for being so patient with me while I learn how to write the conversational part! Not at easy as it looks ! However I must say I have enjoyed writing this chapter but I'm still nervous lol**

**Please keep reviewing! You feed my muse ;o)**

**EPOV**

**Leap of Faith**

I nervously bit at my lip, annoyed with myself for abandoning Damon. How unfair was it that at the first hurdle I had jumped and abandoned ship?

Hadn't we promised to do this together? And yet here I was closeted in a cubicle, hiding out in the bathroom!

I sat there for a few moments contemplating what to do when I heard the outer door open and shut. Whoever it was stomped irritably over to the basin, muttering to themselves as they flipped the water on.

"Damon bloody Salvatore, how is it that everyone else dies, except you!"

I closed my eyes as I recognised the distinct voice of Caroline. Sucking in a silent breath I creaked open the door, I could see she was bent over the sink, animatedly cursing to herself. Lifting her head she glimpsed me in the reflection of the mirror, immediately whipping round and throwing her arms around me.

"Hi Car…."

"Elena! Oh my god I've been so worried about you" Stepping back, she frantically began looking me up and down.

"I'm fine, honestly"

"Well, care to explain where the hell you have been? I've been ringing you for days now, at one point did it ever occur to you to let us know where you were?"

I had expected this petulance from Caroline, it was in her nature to demand to know things, control everything that was going on around her. If the scowl across her face was anything to go by I knew she was hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just needed some time to work things out"

"Elena, you're the doppelganger, you cannot just disappear when it suits you without so much as a phone call"

"I know"

"You do realise that I haven't seen you since before homecoming? I have been conjuring up all sorts of scenarios that could of happened to you, like Damon kidnapping you for one thing, I wouldn't put it past him either" I grimaced at the last bit, knowing that what I was about to divulge would not go down well.

"I… was with Damon" I admitted it so quietly I was unsure I had even spoken it aloud. Caroline's face fell as she registered my words, the distinct O shape of her mouth as everything slipped into place caused me to hold my breath.

"I don't understand, why?, after everything he's done?"

" I think you know why Car"

"Elena he tried to kill my father, I mean hell I know he didn't kill him but he would have if I hadn't of stopped him? Lets face it with the long list of near deaths Mystic Falls experiences nearly all of them are attributed to Damon"

I had anticipated the topic of her father to come up, and I felt regret for what Damon had nearly done, but surely she couldn't of forgotten that her father had initially harmed her in the first place? Her last remark struck me as slightly unfair and I could feel myself becoming infuriated by it all.

"I know and I am sorry about your Dad Car, but I can't just switch of my emotions. Don't you remember that conversation we once had? The one, where you wanted me to admit my attraction to him? I'm tired of running from it, can you at least understand that?

From the horrified look in her eyes I could clearly see she didn't. She was determined to try and make me see the error of my ways. She was fighting a losing battle with me.

"And what of Stefan? Is this the reason you have ended up in Damon's arms? Please tell me it isn't?"

"Stefan isn't coming back, and in answer to your question, no that's not why I have been with Damon, if anything Stefan being gone has made me face up to what I have known for a while"

"What exactly is that Elena? because I'm sure as hell confused by all this" her voice carried a tone of annoyance I had heard before, hearing it only caused me to feel angry at having to spell it out.

"I love him Caroline, I don't know how but I just do! God knows I've spent long enough trying to fight it, I cant deny it anymore!"

"Are you forgetting everyone he has hurt, lest we forget Stefan?"

"Not everything is as clear cut as you would like it to be Car. Its not as one sided as it was initially made out. Stefan hurt Damon, Katherine hurt Damon, their own father hurt Damon, its all he's ever known. When you have to carry that around for a hundred and fifty years I'm pretty sure you would be seeking some sort of retribution too !"

My outburst stunned both of us into silence, Caroline looked uncomfortably at the door whilst I tried to control the racing of my heart. I wished I could make some sort of amends for it all but I couldn't.

"Don't you see Car? This all ends with me…I love him, and if loving him makes his pain go away then that's the way its got to be"

**To be continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aw I really look forward to all your reviews, I cant express how much! **

**I have to say my two loyal reviews, Ang & Danni, your fantastic as always!**

**Omg Damon & Tyler very hard to write, but it had to be done as I'm not quite ready to introduce the others yet. The next chapter could be going back to a little bit of Elena & Damon one on one because realistically they probably would not run into all the people they know in one night, well not in this story anyway! ;o)**

**Please, please keep reviewing, sound like I'm begging much?**

**DPOV**

**Leap of Faith**

It was clear as I bantered with Alaric that Elena had forgotten one of the many unique qualities possessed by a vampire.

Supernatural hearing.

As I nursed my bourbon, I couldn't help but listen intently to the conversation being had within the confines of the ladies room. Blondie was clearly upset by the news, and I couldn't say I was particularly dismayed by her reaction, she never had been an avid fan of mine, it was old news to me. It was, however Elena who took me by surprise. Her voice was filled with an edge of steely determination, her efforts flawless as she tried to reason with her opponent.

I couldn't recollect the feeling of ever being proud before, but listening to her fight for us and stand up for what she wanted filled me with a gratification I was completely overwhelmed by. She had proved she knew my past better than I had ever hoped for.

I had underestimated her, never really knowing how much she understood and accepted it all this time. In normal circumstances I would of been tempted to go into the bathroom and interrupt, however I knew that Elena would not appreciate it and I would not disrespect her by doing so.

There would be plenty of time to show her the depth of my appreciation later.

Alaric cleared his throat, alerting me to the fact we had been joined by another, someone who was lingering behind me, eyes burning holes into the centre of my back. Glancing over my shoulder, I could only smirk and turn back to my drink.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the hybrid minion of Klaus himself" I couldn't help but salute to his attention, earning a stifled laugh from Ric at the same time.

"We need to talk"

I cocked an eyebrow in mock confusion, relishing the thought of riling him up purely for entertainment purposes.

" We do? What could we possibly have to talk about Tyler? Let me guess, have you come to apologize for sinking those pretty wolf teeth of yours into me?"

"Now why would I do that? When the opportunity arises, ill make sure I finish you off properly next time"

I was amused by his idle threat, he seriously didn't think I was going to go down that easy did he?

" Well I appreciate the warning, however what makes you think you can take down me? Because you're a hybrid? Let me tell you something Tyler, you may be more Wolf then ill ever be, but you seriously are no competition to a 164 year old Vampire"

I was well aware that my words had strategically placed an element of doubt inside of him, however he outwardly appeared smug and that itself was disconcerting even to me.

"I have a message…from Klaus"

I felt Alaric stiffen slightly beside me at the mere mention of his name. I however was less than impressed, I was so over this guy already.

"What makes you think id be even remotely interested?"

Tyler frowned for a moment, obviously confused that I was not eagerly anticipating him to relay the message.

"Well you should be, you need to tell Stefan that if he doesn't return what rightfully belongs to Klaus there will be consequences"

"What makes Klaus think I have contact or even know where my delightful ripper of a brother is? You can tell Klaus that whatever Stefan is in the possession of, I would be the last and foremost unlikeliest vampire to have privy to its location"

Tyler seemed almost irritated by my answer, and I was pleased he would have to bear the bad news to his sire. I didn't let on that the mention of consequences had unsettled me, that was usually a good indication of what was to come and that in itself was never a good thing.

I watched as Tyler began walking away, and I couldn't help myself from calling after him.

" Tyler, Your familiar with the saying once bitten, twice shy….right?"

**To be continued…..**


End file.
